It's gonna be love
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: Who knew one movie could bring out such feelings for Derek and Casey One shot let me know what u think


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Life With Derek.Or the movie A Walk To Remember. As much as I would like to right now I don't. 

**Summery: **Who knew one movie could bring out such feelings for Derek and Casey. 

Let me know what you think 

XOXOXOXOXOX 

Derek signed off the computer and headed down stairs. He just finished talking to Amanda from school. She asked him if he wanted to do anything tonight, but he politely denied. It's not that he didn't like Amanda, she was hot which was enough for him; but he wouldn't date a playboy model tonight. 

He walked down stairs and saw Casey alone watching a movie. Usually he would take the chance to just piss her off and take the remote and changethe channel but today he wasn't in the mood. So he just slowly walked down stairs and sat in his chair. 

Casey looked at him confused and surprise that he wasn't annoying her. 

"What's wrong with you?" Casey asked 

"Nothing." Derek muttered not looking at her, but the TV. 

"Why aren't you out with one of your bimbos?" Casey mocked him and he still didn't look at her, and his blank expression didn't change on his face. 

"Not tonight." He said simply. 

"Oh come on this is a chick flick, I doubt you wanted to see this movie THAT badly." Casey said 

"I've seen it before." He admitted now looking at the ground. 

"When?" She asked him softly now noticing something was wrong with him, and it seemed serious. 

"None of your business." he said not angrily but a little stronger then his former tone. 

"Fine I just wanted to see if you were okay! Sorry for caring!" Casey yelled at him slumping back on the couch with her arms crossed. 

"I saw it in the movie theater with my mom." Derek said in nearly a whisper and Casey's face went sympathetic. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered putting her hand on top of his. 

"It was the last thing my mom and I did before she left; 4 years ago today." He whispered a tear escaping from his eyes. 

Casey felt terrible. Derek was so upset and she was being a bitch to him. She softly wiped away the tear before it fell from his cheek. 

"I'm sorry for being a bitch." She said 

"Not your fault, I'm always an ass to you; so we're even." He replied before he laced his hand with her's and they sat and watched the movie together. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::: 

It was now Casey's favorite part. Jamie and Landon's first date. She loved the song that played when Landon put the butterfly tattoo on Jamie's shoulder. 

_It's gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby  
It's gonna be...Its gonna be Love_

Tears came to Casey's eyes watching it. She wished she could find a love like that. Then she left Derek wipe away her tears like she did for him before. 

"I'm okay, this part is just really sweet." She said admitted smiling at him and he gave her a half smile, before he slowly got up from his chair and went through the CD case next to the TV. 

After searching for a minute he found the CD he was looking for and put in the stereo. He muted the movie and held out his hand for Casey when the familiar song fill their ears. Casey smiled before she took his hand and got up getting closer to him. 

_ It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be good baby_

Time I have been patient for so long  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
Who can I choose baby?  
Feeling its true baby  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight  
then it's gonna be all night 

Derek pulled himself even closer to Casey as they swayed to the music.His hand were on her waist when her's were around his neck. He didn't know what she was feeling about this but he has never felt this content and peaceful with anyone ever since his mom left; especially the anniversary of his mom leaving him. 

_Chorus It's gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby  
It's gonna be...Its gonna be Love_

Casey closed her eyes and rested her cheek on Derek's shoulder. This was the best feeling. She didn't want the music to end. 

_Time can not rest our love to be fool  
How can you pretend to be so cruel?  
Maybe it's me baby  
Maybe it's you baby  
Maybe it's everything we've been dreaming of  
We waited long enough_

Chorus Its gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be your the one to do  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby  


Casey lifted her cheek from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. She saw something in them she's never seen before. Loneliness, but contentment. 

Derek wanted more then anything then to hold her closer to him and kiss her. He started to feel something for her, for a while now but he thought he was losing it. Tonight just proved to him he cared, maybe even loved Casey McDonald which was a new thing for him, he's never been in love before. 

_Backup singers The sooner you let two hearts beat together  
The sooner you know this love is forever_

Mandy It's gonna be love

Backup Singers Love needs time now or never

Mandy Its gonna be love

Backup Singers You really got to believe  
Both it's gonna be strong enough 

Casey felt like love just smacked her in the face. She never thought in a million years she would be nice to Derek, dancing with him, wanting to kiss him, touch him. She finally realized he just put up a front to people at school, so he wouldn't be lonely, like her. 

_Chorus Its gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be your the one to do  
It's gonna be hard  
It's gonna be stuff  
It's gonna be more then just enough  
It's gonna be LOVE _

As the music slowly faded in the back round, they both just stared into each other's eyes. Passion, Love, Desire, Need in their eyes. The song ended, but they were still swaying. Suddenly Derek spoke up. 

"Would you be mad if I kissed you?" He whispered. 

"I would be mad if you didn't." Casey whispered back smiling and Derek grinned before leaning in and kissing her. 

It was soft at first, they were becoming familiar with each other's taste, until Derek deepened the kiss pulling Casey even closer if that was possible. 

"Derek" Casey moaned into his mouth but that just made him make the kiss even deeper. 

After a while they pulled apart for air. They were panting heavily. 

"You...have...no...clue how much i wanted to do that." Derek breathed and Casey smirked 

"I think I have a clue." 

They looked at the clock and noticed it was midnight. 

"Why don't we finish the movie." Derek said 

"We missed a lot it's probably over." She said a little disappointed 

"Don't worry we can watch it over again. I bought it when it came out, it made me feel like she was still with me." Derek grinned before running upstairs to get the DVD into his room. 

When he set everything up, both Derek and Casey lied down on the couch together, wrapped into a warm embrace watching a movie that gave a deeper meaning then most would love. 

Yeah it's gonna be love. 

The end. 


End file.
